1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a beverage dispensing device used in combination with a semi-rigid hat or helmet worn on a person's head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,865 to Laszlo describes a helmet worn by a fireman with a tube extending into the mouth. The opposite end of the tube extends into the top of the helmet which is sealed and filled with air under pressure. When needed, the fireman releases the air by biting the mouthpiece to control a releasing valve. This device contains a gas under pressure which is not unlike numerous breathing devices used as gas masks, oxygen for the critically ill, and air tanks for diving. The structure of the present invention does not teach having any liquid or gas under pressure. The container in the present invention is not sealed as in Laszlo and therefore is structurally different.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,031 to Beresic describes a hat with containers attached. However, it is designed to hold fishing lures and the like and has no tube extending from the containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,287 to McGrew describes another fisherman's accessory hat to carry hooks, snaps, swivels and lures. Again, this configuration is totally different from the present invention as the patent by McGrew contains no tubes extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 557,864 to McNamara et al and 1,290,162 to Fireband both describe a miner's hat with a container of a flamable substance and both claim hats that will withstand falling rock, coal or other material that can fall on a miner's head.
Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 968,232 to Bentz and 3,596,289 to Adickes.
As can be seen from the prior art, no one has disclosed the new and novel idea of placing a beverage container in a holder fastened to a hat and drinking the beverage by means of a tube extending from the container. A person may enjoy two (2) containers of beverage, on demand, and have his hands free to applaud at a sporting event or the like.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristics of the invention, both as to its organization and its method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, will be better understood from the following description in connection with the accompanying drawings in which a presently preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for purpose of illustration and description only, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.